Traditional truck designs have primarily utilized a front engine ladder frame chassis configuration, i.e., two continuous, generally parallel side rails and a plurality of lateral braces. While this chassis configuration has proven to be quite functional, it does have its disadvantages. With a radiator mounted vertically in front of the engine, and the engine mounted above the front axle, it is difficult to make aerodynamic improvements to the front of the vehicle without increasing the overall vehicle length. Because an increase in vehicle length is undesirable, a new chassis configuration is desirable to allow for aerodynamic improvements that do not increase the overall length of the vehicle.